


Return from France

by gotham_ruaidh



Series: Gotham Writes for Imagine Claire & Jamie [8]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham_ruaidh/pseuds/gotham_ruaidh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Jamie and Claire returning to Lallybroch from France with Faith</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return from France

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt sent in to [ Imagine Claire & Jamie](http://imagineclaireandjamie.tumblr.com/post/130688465756/imagine-jamie-and-claire-returning-to-lallybroch) on tumblr. I'm posting my Imagine prompts here on AO3 for easier reading and in case there's anyone here who might not be on tumblr. Do feel free to check out the blog and send in prompts if you have more ideas for our favorite pair!

“…and there’s a great big fireplace in the sitting room but smaller fireplaces in the bedrooms, just like the house in Paris, ken?” 

Young Fergus nodded his head, eyes still scanning the horizon as if Lallybroch were to pop up out of the damp moor beneath his feet. “And how much farther, milord? Milady looks a bit tired up on that horse.” 

Claire smiled down at Fergus’ mop of dark curls. Gently she readjusted her shawl, settling Faith closer to her body. The baby’s fists readjusted their position on either side of her head, snug in the cloth wrap against Claire’s shift, before she turned her head and slid back into dreamland. 

Claire held Faith just that much tighter against her, readjusting her grip on the saddle with her other hand. Jamie’s hand quietly slid from the back of the horse’s mane to rest gently on top of Claire’s. Their fingers automatically entwined. 

“I’m fine, Fergus. The baby’s sleeping, and I don’t want to wake her by getting off the horse. Besides – we’re not _that_ far from Lallybroch, right?” 

Jamie’s thumb gently traced the back of Claire’s knuckles. “Aye – we should see the house just over that ridge.” He paused, thoughtful. “Do ye want to go on ahead, Fergus? Wait for us there?” 

The boy took off like a shot, and Claire smiled widely. “It’ll be good for him to be around children again – to just _be_ a child, don’t you think?” 

She saw Jamie nod absently. “Aye. The lad’s been through things that no child should ever have to experience. Or even know about.” He squeezed her fingers. “How’s our wee lass, then? She didna have much of an appetite this morning.” 

Claire released Jamie’s hand to run her thumb down Faith’s button nose, sweeping her fine, darkening hair away from her fair brow. The red fuzz she’d had at birth was darkening into a color much like her mother’s – but her eyes were as blue as her father’s. 

It was truly a miracle that Faith had survived – born two months early, barely large enough to fit in both of Claire’s hands, her tiny lungs had not developed properly before she’d entered the world. The days following Faith’s birth were still hazy in Claire’s memory – clouded with grief that Jamie was not with her, foggy with the pain of delivery and certainty that the baby did not live. She had a picture in her mind – whether it was true or just a dream, she could not say – of Master Raymond laying his hands on Faith, the both of them glowing with blue light. All Claire knew was that after that moment, Faith had shown her true colors as a Fraser and stubbornly clung to life – giving Claire purpose, and motivation to move forward. 

“She’s all right – the ocean voyage wore her out, that’s all. She’s like you that way.” 

Jamie stopped the horse for a moment. He laid a hand on Claire’s knee, and she turned to smile down at him. 

“She’ll be safe at Lallybroch, Claire. She’ll never know want, or hurt, or loneliness, or pain. Only love.” 

Claire lowered one hand to trace Jamie’s nose and brow in the same way she had with Faith. She anchored her fingers in the hair at his nape, and he turned his head to kiss the inside of her wrist. 

“I know she will, Jamie. She’ll grow healthy and strong, surrounded by family. That’s exactly what she needs.” Claire paused, and locked eyes with her husband. “It’s what *we* need, Jamie,” she said quietly. “I just need – time with you. Here. Away from everything else.” 

He kissed her palm. “Aye – we have nothing but time now,  _mo nighean donn_.” 

“Milord!” 

Jamie and Claire turned to see Fergus running wildly over the ridge, little legs making squishing sounds in the wet earth. “I saw it, milord!” He stopped beside Jamie, gasping. “It’s a great big stone building, but it’s tall and round, it doesn’t look like a house at all!” 

Jamie shook his head and ruffled Fergus’ hair. “That’s the broch, ye wee coof. Never mind – we’ll be there soon enough. Hold the other side of the horse’s bridle, hmm?” 


End file.
